


Dragon Snapped

by DaiseeChain



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiseeChain/pseuds/DaiseeChain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's seeking an escape in the garden. Draco provides him with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 03/08/2008.

Whirling and swirling, the crowds mingled for all they were worth, seeing and being seen, mostly the former. The hero of the people was in their midst and everyone adored him, and all wanted him to shower them with his wisdom, which was a problem; he didn't have any wisdom to offer. If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd say something he would regret - especially when it turned up as a headline in tomorrow's newspaper.

Pretending to spot someone he desperately needed a word with, he detached himself from a conversation on the state of the Knut, and dodged and dived his way to a balcony, grinning to himself as he made it through the large doors, onto what turned out to be steps leading down to the gardens.

He'd wanted fresh air, and now he had it. Teeth chattering as he adjusted to the cold, he made his way down the well worn granite. He should have put his jacket back on, but he only needed a minute or two, just to clear his head. Then he could go back in and face his adoring masses. Hands in trouser pockets to keep them warm, he scuffed his shiny shoe in the gravel-hewn path, pretending, just for a second, that he was still a sulky schoolboy able to have grand misadventures. The sky was bright and cloudless, promising an even colder evening.

He looked at the garden, then back over his shoulder at the steps, then back to the garden, then walked away from the steps. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Next time he would suggest they charm a cardboard cut-out of himself to smile inanely, nod, and say the appropriate phrase at the right moment. It would be as good as the real thing.

Brightly coloured flowers standing proudly in a row at the edge of the garden ruffled in the breeze. Snapdragons. He smiled. There hadn't been much fun about his childhood but he remembered squeezing them to make ‘the dragon's mouth snap shut'. He'd wished on them, each and every time, hoping to see a real dragon one day. Be careful what you wish for.

The Horntail had actually been quite close in colouring to some of the yellow flowers in front of him. Bending over to examine them, he gave in to another childish urge, snapping the jaws of the flower open.

"Ow!" He sucked his finger, to dull the sting and stop the blood welling up. From behind him, he heard sniggering.

"What did you expect a snapdragon to do?" Draco grinned as he walked up beside him.

Asking what he was doing here was pointless. As it was his house, Draco could go wherever he pleased. Harry pulled his finger out of his mouth and examined it. "Nothing at all. That's what they do in the muggle world."

Draco reached out and pulled at Harry's hand. Harry resisted. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I just want to check it hasn't left a barb." He turned Harry's hand over in his.

"I don't think it left anything in there." Harry's skin burned a little, near the sting where Draco was gently probing.

Draco leaned over Harry's hand, peering at it. "Better to be safe than sorry. The barbs aren't fatal, but they release a nasty slow-acting toxin." He tugged Harry's finger, then without so much as a word of warning, stuck it in his mouth and sucked.

"What the hell!" Harry tried to pull away, but Draco was having none of that.

"Ge' ou' any pois'n." Draco mumbled around the obstacle of Harry's finger.

Harry didn't think it was working. His whole finger felt inflamed now, and it was spreading. In fact it had leapt directly from his hand to his neck and was creeping up his face.

Draco looked upward at him, blonde eyelashes sweeping gently up and down in time to the motion of his mouth.

Harry couldn't help noticing that Draco seemed to be humming. Well, ‘mmming', at least.

"Um, Draco?"

"Mmmm?" The vibration ran up Harry's finger, through his arm and shot straight to his chest.

"The poisons' probably all gone now?"

"Mmmmm." Draco tilted a look at Harry that he couldn't quite interpret. "Po'ly." He slid his tongue down the length of the finger, before slowly, gently, pulling back, his lips tugging Harry's remaining coherent thoughts with them. When he reached the tip of Harry's finger, he kissed it.

Harry's heart seemed to have slowed to a near standstill.

He blinked in rhythm with every breath in, each breath out. Draco straightened slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's, Harry's hand still in his grip.

Draco lowered his head slightly, and looked up at Harry through his lashes again. He circled Harry's wrist with his other hand, and said, "Come with me."

Harry barely had the presence of mind to ask where they were going, as he followed Draco away from the flower-bed, past the kitchen garden, and into the parterre. Draco refused to answer, merely smiling beguilingly at Harry over his shoulder.

Eventually, they drifted to a stop, in a corridor of sorts, between two rows of trees. There, Draco turned to Harry, released the clasp on his wrist, and put his hands up to Harry's face instead, one on either side. Harry's ears burned, as Draco trailed each lobe with his fingertips, then lightly traced his nails down the line of Harry's chin. When Draco's hands met, he opened his palms, steadied Harry's chin, opened his mouth, shut his eyes, and brushed Harry's lips with a soft wisp of air.

For how many moments, Harry could not have said, but neither one moved, save for Harry's lips parting of their own accord. Somewhere, in those hushed fragments of time, Harry began to breath Draco's air, and as Harry exhaled, Draco did the same. When their lips touched, Harry closed his eyes.

Draco's lips were soft, as was the skin on his hands. His breath tasted ever so slightly of mint julep, and his skin smelled like rainwater, and leather, and, unexpectedly, of earth. The mix was familiar somehow, reminiscent of coming home to somewhere he'd been completely free.

He broke the kiss. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He examined Harry's face, studying every feature and flaw as though it were an interesting new work of art.

"Why do you smell like Quidditch?" Harry pulled his head further away from Draco. He was in no hurry to go anywhere, but this close and with his glasses on, Draco's face became slightly distorted.

Draco smiled, and moved his examination of Harry down to his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Harry nodded, which was about all the movement he could muster. "Yes. But I don't understand how it's possible."

"I commissioned it from Father's best perfumer." His hands slipped down Harry's throat, and Harry tilted his head up - the better to allow Draco access.

"Your father..." His breathing faltered as Draco's tongue darted out to lick his Adam's apple, and he had to work to regain his train of thought. "Your father has a perfumer?"

Draco straightened, and for a second Harry thought he'd blown it, that he'd offended Draco. But Draco simply brought his clever fingers down to Harry's tie, and loosened the knot with ease. Once undone, Harry heard the susurration of silk on silk as Draco slid the tie out through the collar of his shirt. "All the best families have perfumers."

"Ah." Harry said, as if he had simply forgotten. "Of course." A few moments ago he'd hadn't known that at all.

Draco's hands reached the end of the buttons, and Harry mourned that he had not thought to wear a longer shirt with more buttons, so that Draco could continue softly plucking at the fabric and letting it fall back in place against his skin. Draco pulled Harry's shirt free of the waistband of his trousers, then slid his hands up Harry's sides. Tiny sparks ignited wherever Draco's hands wandered, and when Draco reached up and slid the shirt off Harry's shoulders, then leaned in and nipped lightly on Harry's collarbone, Harry shivered.

"Cold?" Draco asked, as his hands trailed once again to Harry's waist, this time to open Harry's belt. He took his time, letting the pin slide against the leather and catch on each notch. Pressing his chest against Harry's, forcing Harry to lean a little into the trees behind him, he said, "We can take care of that."

Harry thought he knew what Draco intended, but as Draco's hands released Harry's trousers from the constraint of the dragon-hide belt, he heard Draco murmur something indistinct, and was instantly enveloped in a warm atmosphere, something stolen from a summer beach, complete with warm breeze and the scent of Tiare flowers.

"Better?" Draco asked, as he slid Harry's trousers down his thighs.

"Almost perfect. Just two things."

Draco slid his body up Harry's till they were face to face again, one hand wandering down to Harry's hip, the other up to run through Harry's hair. "And they are?"

"There are twigs scratching my back."

Draco paused, blinking and laughing softly. "Allow me."

Harry expected another conjuring spell, but Draco simply spun them around so that his own, still fully clothed, back pressed into the trees, and Harry stood openly in the path.

"And that's problem number two." He said, glancing left and right, as Draco pulled him in by his hips and resumed trailing tiny nibbles and kisses over his throat and shoulders. "We're exposed here. Anyone could see us at any time." He hiccuped slightly on the last word, as Draco's hand slid from his hip bone, down to the top of his thigh, and ghosted a fingernail over his balls. When it did the same in reverse, he shuddered, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead on Draco's, as his senses warred with his common sense.

"They can already see us." Draco answered.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he pulled away slightly from Draco. "What? Who? Where?" He tried to look down the path again, but Draco pulled Harry's head back against his own, and shushed him.

Draco kissed him quickly, lightly, then said, "Turn around."

"Easy for you to say," Harry grumbled, "your trousers aren't down around your ankles."

Draco snickered and helped Harry shuffle to face the other direction, then pulled him closer so Harry's back was against Draco's chest. Then, with the hand that had so recently been skilfully baiting Harry, Draco made lazy circles upward, till his palm came to rest on Harry's opposite shoulder. Harry was completely enclosed in a circle of Draco, with a summer breeze playing across his chest. It took him a minute to remember he'd had a purpose in turning around. Or rather, Draco had had a purpose in turning him around. He should probably be concerned about that, but he'd just noticed something jutting into his back, and this time he could guarantee it wasn't a twig.

Draco whispered in his ear, the breath hot as it curled around Harry's neck. "Look up."

"Mmmm?" was all Harry managed. His head was buzzing.

Draco moved his other hand from Harry's hair, down to Harry's chin, and gently forced it up. "I said, look up."

This time, Harry managed to force his eyes open for long enough to see what Draco could see. He shook his head slightly. "How? How could I have missed that?"

"Because your attention was elsewhere?" Draco kissed the nape of his neck, causing a jolt down Harry's spine.

Rising above the line of trees opposite them was Malfoy Manor. Several storeys of understated elegance, a masterpiece in stone, were studded every few feet with a sparkling, crystal-clear window.

Harry reached up to pull Draco's wrist from his shoulder, straining to pull away. Draco held him back. "Relax!" Draco blew on his nape again, bringing Harry's escape efforts to a stuttering halt. He was breathing as hard as if he was chasing the snitch.

"But someone might see us!" he hissed.

Draco stopped blowing on his neck. "Why are you hissing?" He sounded genuinely perplexed.

"Um... because... someone might hear us, as well?" It didn't sound as good out loud as it had in his head.

Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and sighed. "Harry, what exactly is the problem here?"

"The problem?" Harry squeaked. He coughed and brought his voice back to its usual pitch. "The problem, is that I'm naked in full view of Malfoy Manor, which is currently hosting visiting dignitaries from across Europe, in an effort to rehabilitate your family name, and I'm being manhandled in public by Draco Malfoy! What if someone sees us?"

He felt Draco shrug. "What if they do?"

"I'm serious, Draco."

"So am I, Harry. What do you think will happen if someone sees us out here?"

"I'll be front page news! Again!"

"We'll be front page news," Draco corrected him, "and only if someone has a camera. And as all cameras are forbidden from Malfoy Manor on pain of... well, pain, actually, I don't believe that to be a likely outcome."

Harry relented a little and allowed Draco to continue his ministrations. "Well. All right. That's something at least." His head lolled back onto Draco's shoulder and he turned to nip at Draco's ear. "But still, what if someone sees us?"

It was Draco's turn to jump slightly, as Harry's teeth to his ear set off a shock-wave through his body. "They'll think they've stumbled over two of the most beautiful people on the planet thoroughly enjoying each other's company." He turned his head so that their cheeks touched, and moved his hand back down to Harry's groin.

Harry snorted. "Trust you to be that arrogant. You are so full of it, Malfoy." The name slipped out easily enough, but the old malice was missing.

Draco let go of Harry's head, and slid that hand down Harry's side to his hip. "As you will be shortly, Potter." He yanked Harry's hip back into his own, as his other hand made the move from Harry's balls to his cock.

Harry grunted, then, as Draco's hand enclosed him completely and began to move, groaned. He swayed, as Draco rocked Harry's hip with his hand, and took his time over each stroke, as if they had all the time in the world. He made one last attempt at protest. "But what if someone is watching? The words came out as barely a whisper.

"Are you more afraid that someone is watching?" Draco bit Harry's earlobe. "Or that you enjoy the thought that they might be?" His grip tightened.

Harry bucked. He shivered as Draco moved the hand from his hip up again to Harry's head, knuckles under his chin, forcing it up. The other hand slowed down but stayed steady to its purpose.

"Open your eyes, Harry." Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "Go on."

Harry obeyed.

"Look at the Manor." Draco's voice was husky. "Fifth floor. Third window from the right."

Harry looked. There was someone standing there, facing them.

"The game is already in play, Harry. You've never let your team down before. Are you going to let this be the first time?"

Harry shuddered. And when Draco whispered in his ear, "Come, for me, and for them." he did, bucking and juddering till finally there was nothing left, and the only reason he was still standing at all, was that Draco was refusing to let him fall. His head flopped forward, and they stayed that way for a while, with Draco occasionally sliding his hand up and down Harry's cock, causing Harry to wriggle and squirm, and Draco to snicker into his shoulder, where his head was now resting.

"That," Harry said after getting his breath back, "was unreal."

He felt Draco's head lift from his shoulder. "No," Draco said in a voice laced with confusion, "it was very real. No lust potions, no charms."

Laughter welled within Harry, and he reached up and around to stroke the back of Draco's head. "No, no. It's a muggle expression. It means it was unbelievable."

"Is that good or bad?"

Harry sighed. "Oh definitely good, in this case."

Draco sniffed. "As if it would have been anything else."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We might actually have some explaining to do, depending on who that was. And we've been away from the party for a while now." He grimaced. "They'll start looking for their 'Guest Of Honour' soon."

"Hmmm. Bound. Now there's an idea."

Harry took Draco's hands firmly in his grip and removed them from himself. "I'm serious, Draco. We might have a problem."

Draco let Harry shuffle forward, then gracefully pulled out his wand, flicked his wrist, and sent a few cleaning charms Harry's way. "I've explained this already. There is no problem. Besides," he shrugged. "they know I'm a collector of pieces of rare value."

Harry shot him a look as he pulled his trousers back up and fastened them. "What am I? One of your collection now?"

Draco levitated Harry's shirt off the ground and floated it over to him. "Yes," he said.

Harry paused, one sleeve on, the other dangling. He looked at Draco, mouth open slightly. "Oh." He blinked.

"Mine." Draco said, stepping forward. "All mine." A pale brush of air passed Harry's lips once more, leaving Harry breathless all over again. The effect was slightly spoiled as Draco strode off in the direction of The Manor. "Do hurry up, Harry. They'll be looking for us soon."

Harry rolled his eyes, finished dressing, and walked quickly to catch up. Hell of a party. When it was over he'd have to remember to send a thank you note to the gardener.


End file.
